Home
by IssyMellissy
Summary: Stranded in an unfamiliar place, Bella Swan finds out who she can trust, and who she can rely on, and it's not the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel better writing a few stories, at once, so I won't combine different ideas into one story, making them unreadable. I went ahead and posted this, because I thought it worthy to be. Moreover, I was bored. I knew if I refused to post it, now, that I would never post it, and it gave me something to do while writing the next chapters to my other stories.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys, and please read and review!**

 **Missy**

For four weeks, I have been completely and utterly alone, living as best as anyone could after being deserted on a private island, with no way to get off. Lucky for me, some other humans have frequented the island, since. Otherwise, I would have died, by now.

Things were fine, at first, even though Edward and I both knew that we were not mates. Until we found our mates, we decided to marry, for show, and settle together, as so many other vampires had. I thought we were content. I just wanted a few more experiences that are human ones before I was changed. However, I would have decided against it if I had known for sure that he did not intend to change me. The morning after we had sex, he was gone. All that he left to show that he had even been here was a note, a couple thousand dollars, a credit card and a cellphone to call home, as I forgot to bring mine.

I know I should have called home, but in the end, I was glad that I just _disappeared._ I was positive that Charlie would have freaked when his _supposedly_ dead daughter showed up on his doorstep.

The last couple of days, I had been bored, and they had a TV here, so I watched the international news, finding out that I had, _supposedly,_ fallen off a cliff and drowned on my honeymoon and, without even coming here to check on Edward's story, his family just believed him over me, like always.

Sighing, I finally decided to get up after tossing and turning for a couple of hours. The amount of time that I slept, now, had dwindled down to a couple hours a night. Slowly, I was turning into a vampire, so the amount of sleep I needed had changed, drastically. As well as my feeding habits.

Food no longer felt the appeal to me that it once had. In fact, this last week, I had not ingested even one little morsel of food. I will say this much…I was not the only one who had _disappeared_ from this island under weird circumstances. As I flipped on the TV, a thought occurred to me that it was somewhat odd that no one had checked _this_ house. Of course, had they done so, I would have drained their blood, as well, but still…it was odd.

Idly, I began to flip through the phone that Edward left me. All of the Cullen numbers were different, of course. I wondered how much of this Alice had seen, and how she could call herself my friend and sister, after this.

I sighed, shuffling through the numbers. I knew, eventually, that I needed to leave, but I thought it better if a vampire helped me out. That brought me back to my main problem, why I think Edward left and why I was now devouring humans for my own person sustenance.

I was pregnant with that bastard's child! I hated him, not even considering him a father, but I loved my baby and would do anything for it, otherwise I might have killed myself, by now if I had no love for this child. _She_ was bringing out in me a part that I had no clue that was there. I was already _so_ powerful, and I had yet to _transform._ That was when I had an idea. Surely, the Volturi would think me worthy, now, if I told them my predicament. Maybe not Caius or Jane or even Marcus, but Aro certainly would.

Quickly, I skimmed through every number until I got to his name, dialing it. Only ringing once, a voice that I had no recognition of was the one to speak. "Aro Volturi's line," she said in a thick Italian accent. Not the same woman I remember from my time there, I knew that they had already _disposed_ of her in one way or another. Back then, that would have made me sad, but after already killing nine humans on my own, by now, I quickly got over it.

"Hello," I said, sweetly yet sternly, into the phone. "I would like to speak with Master Aro, please."

She gasped; I guess not thinking that someone would be so bold to ask that, _especially_ over the phone. "He wishes to not be disturbed." She sounded afraid, and I would have felt bad, for her, if my daughter's life was not above hers, right at this moment.

"If you _wish_ to live," I mocked her. "Then you will tell him that Isabella Swan, formerly Cullen needs to speak with him, _immediately!"_

That seemed to have her attention, and she swiftly left the room she was in, going through the heavy, double doors, into the throne room. My recent advantages in the senses I already had allowed me to hear just about everything that was going on. Including the part where they threatened her life, _until_ she said my name.

The phone switched hands. "Oh, Isabella," Aro's voice, happy and repugnant, floated through the line. It was odd how he could sound so happy, yet so creepy at the same time. "How is your honeymoon? Has young Edward turned you?"

"No," I said, hissing out the word. I think it shocked him, because for a moment, he said nothing.

"Well, you certainly are _acting_ like a vampire. Care to enlighten me?"

I smirked at that. Regardless, with or without help, I might die, so I decided to have a little fun with my disastrous situation. "Have you heard about the killings and disappearances near Rio?"

A pause, then, "Yes, I believe I did. In fact, you were among them, though obviously you are not dead. What's going on?"

"That _bastard_ abandoned me after having sex," I replied, gritting my teeth. Just thinking about _him_ made me angry, which would not be a good thing to happen, with my growing powers. "I have been on this island for a month, now."

I heard Caius in the background, snickering mockingly, and I growled. It was almost as if I could _hear_ Aro's smile as he said his next words. "You need help because you are stuck? Hardly seems like a job for the Volturi?" He paused, thinking very carefully about what he was saying. "You do know that, since your chance is up, we have every right to kill you?"

I smiled. He walked right into my trap. "Yes, I do," I replied smoothly. "But I also know that, once you have me, the last thing that you will want to do is kill me."

I heard the three kings laugh haughtily. "And what makes you so sure of that?" Caius sneered and, even though I should not have been able to hear him, I replied, "Because."

What I said confused them, but not more than me hearing Caius from that distance, did. Silence came through the line for several moments, before Aro sighed. "All right. You have our attention, young Isa. Why do you need our help?"

I took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. _Here I go._ "I was a virgin until my honeymoon, where, as a human, I had sex with Edward, a vampire, obviously…"

"And?" Caius asked, rudely cutting me off in his impatience to get to the root of my problem. Again, I growled, causing Aro _and_ Marcus to laugh.

"And if you'd stop being such a dickbag, I might be able to finish!" I sneered, my hormones and all-around anger getting the better of me.

Caius growled, but Aro acted as mediator. "He's sorry Isabella," Aro lied, but I let it go, for now. "So, you were a virgin and had a union with a vampire. What's so special about that?"

I sighed, again, suddenly nervous at every solution I had, what would work, and that, once I opened my mouth, again, there was no turning back. I steadied myself.

"I'm pregnant."

At that very moment, I shocked three of the world's oldest vampires in existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so surprised at the following that I got for this story. I had doubts, for a while, about it, but not anymore. I would like to think those of you who did review and like it. I would mention everyone by name, but I want to publish this before my laptop dies on me, so I will mention everyone next time.**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **Missy**

I wanted some more blood, but decided to wait as long as I could. After the kings got over their initial shock, they promised to have one of them, a few guard, a helicopter, and someone to drink when they showed up, which would be before five in the morning. Nobody would see, hopefully. Therefore, I wasted my time by walking around the house and packing a few things that I wanted to keep, to have with me forever. When I finished, having only three bags full of clothes, keepsakes, books and my personal items, I dressed in tights and a big tee shirt, and waited.

I dozed off, because the next thing that I knew was a whirring sound of blades, waking me up. When I opened my eyes, the lights from the aircraft were blinding me, and I had to wait for my brain to awaken and catch up before I could focus. Once it did, three towering figures were standing over me, waiting patiently.

"Miss Isabella," one of the figures, short with dark hair, asked. He almost looked like a kid, but I was finished questioning every little thing. He held out his hand, helping me up as the three figures gasped at my stomach, which looked as if I were nine months pregnant instead of one. "How are you so big, already?"

I sighed, beginning to recall all of their names as I looked at each face, while my hand wrapped protectively around my waist. "The baby grows fast. This is after me only being pregnant for four weeks."

"Damn," a young girl who, as I looked at her, remembered her as Jane, said. She came to me, but I backed away. "Calm down. My beef was with the Cullen clan, not with you."

"But you said that you wanted to kill me," I replied, confused. In fact, as I looked at all three of them, Alec, Jane and Felix, I remembered that all of them had wanted to kill me.

They all sighed. "That was because of your involvement with the Cullen's," Alec said, matter-of-factly. "Not because of you, personally."

Suddenly understood where they were coming from, and wondered if anyone in Volterra liked the Cullen family. Obviously not, since others wanted to kill them.

I simply nodded as I began to feel the burn coming to my throat. I clawed at my neck, trying to swallow to soothe it, but nothing helped. Jane came over to me, patting my back soothingly. "Thirsty?" she asked, but she sounded concerned to my newly acquired super-hearing. I simply nodded my head, and Felix left for a few seconds. When he blurred back in, he had a man in his arms who was struggling, without much effort, to get away.

The man, looking at me with pity, screamed, but the duct tape over his mouth caused it to sound muffled. I almost felt bad for him, but then Felix shook his head. "Don't feel bad for him. He murdered a family of five in Italy a few months ago."

My vision turned red, and the next minute or so was a haze as I thought of how to punish him for doing what he did. By the time I came back to myself, my throat was no longer sore. The man was clearly dead while my clothes were drenched in his blood.

Felix, Jane and Alec were also looking at me in utter shock and surprise. "Damn, Isa," Alec said, calling me something different from what I was used to. Hmm…I could get used to this. "I didn't know you had it in you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I had no idea, either." I patted my stomach, feeling my baby moving around a tiny bit before settling down, happy to have the blood. The baby's movements, however, had me to double over in pain, which I did my best to recover from, as soon as I could. When I relaxed enough, I noticed that we were already in the private plane, the four of us and my three bags, taking off for Volterra.

"Just lay back and try and get some rest," Jane said to me, propping up my feet. I did as she said, falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

When I awoke, I sat up, looking around. I was in bed, under satin sheets and silk blankets, in a huge room that I have no recollection of ever going in to. But I slept comfortably, for once, which had me baffled. As I tried to sit up, a sharp pain went through my stomach, causing me to let out a blood-curdling scream. I began to breathe in and out, slowly, as the double doors to this bedroom opened, revealing Felix, Alec, Jane and one of the three kings, Marcus. I was too shocked to notice, at first, the wetness that I was laying on, until I smelled it.

Blood. The part of me that was still human.

I groaned, throwing my head back in frustration as I screamed again. Soon, those four came near me, all looking stark white compared to the average vampire. Everyone pitched in, helping to sit me up, making a birthing center, right here while I wanted the pain gone, as much as I wanted my own blood.

"Lucky this is only a temporary room," Jane said, trying to joke, yet I could hear fear and nervousness in her tone. This confused me. She barely knew me, so how could she be afraid of losing me?

Instead of thinking of that, I tried to focus on something else. "How long have I been here?" I asked, trying to catch my breath as another pain rippled through me, causing me to squeeze my eyes tight as I bit back a scream.

Jane looked taken aback. She looked to the others, who nodded, before turning to me, nervously. Huh? "You've been here around seventy-two hours. You passed out in the plane, and we refused to wake you. When you still had yet to awaken, Aro had…sent for someone who had medical expertise."

A chill went through me, right then, knowing that I would hate the answer to my next question. " _Who_ did he send for, Jane?" I pressed, trying to keep my anger down as the bedroom doors opened loudly, hitting the wall.

I growled, keeping in a line of cuss words that I longed to release, because standing in the doorway was one of the few people that I wished I would never see again.

Carlisle Cullen.


End file.
